Harry Potter and the Lantern of Lurve
by Seamus Finnigan
Summary: Harry and the twins have an idea to cheer up the school after YKW's return - NOTE: Actual Chapter seven now up :-)
1. Boredom and Brilliant ideas

Harry Potter and the Lantern of Lurve…  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, slogans, locations etc aren't mine, and sadly probably never will be. I don't make any money out of this so please don't sue me. Oh, and if anyone powerful (JK, Chris Columbus, WB etc) reads this: Can I have Oliver Wood? PLEASE? No? How about Sean Biggerstaff then? Please? no? *sighs* ( Worth a try, right?  
  
Chapter One – Boredom and Brilliant Ideas  
  
Life at Hogwarts had changed noticeably since the return of You-Know-Who. The normal cheery atmosphere had vanished, and in its place there was a definite air of tension about the castle.  
  
Everyone is more serious now. Harry Potter mused one day. It's like they are just waiting for an attack to happen. In all their worrying about when Voldemort will attack and when they will die, it's as if they have stopped living.  
  
It was true. The sound of carefree laughter was a rarity in the castle these days, and even the Weasley twins were affected. Harry couldn't think of any pranks that they had played in the past few months. He knew that both Fred and George were in their final year of school, and as such should probably be studying for their NEWTS, but he still expected some jokes from them.  
  
Even a Canary Cream slipped into someone's dessert would have been better than nothing. The atmosphere here is just so…depressing… sombre… pathetic. We need to do something to cheer these people up!  
  
Harry quit his pondering and went to find Fred and George.  
  
He found the two in the seventh years boys' dormitory. George was studying, and Fred was quietly reading. Wow, you can tell that things have changed when the Weasley twins are together and QUIET! Harry smiled to himself.  
  
"Oy, you two! Just the pair I was looking for! I have an idea I wanted to talk to you two about…"  
  
They looked at him curiously. "What's up Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Never mind that Fred! What you should be asking is whether this idea involves us making mischief! Mother-dear might want us to do well on the NEWTs, but I for one am getting mighty sick of study! We need a good prank or something to do! Anything but study!" George said dramatically.  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, it's not necessarily a prank, but I promise you it is not study related!"  
  
The twins grinned back at him and gestured for him to sit on Fred's bed with them.  
  
"So what is this about then, Harry?"  
  
"Well, Fred, I was just thinking… (George faked a gasp) Everyone has been moping around and being overly serious this year, and it's getting rather boring." The twins nodded. "So, I think that we should do something to cheer everyone up a bit."  
  
The twins' faces lit up. "Yeah!" "That sounds great Harry!" "But what? A prank?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. Pranks are good, and make people laugh, but since you usually play the prank on someone, someone gets hurt. So, I'd prefer to do something where everyone has fun."  
  
"Hmmm ... yeah, that's a good point. You seem to have thought about this a bit. Have you got any idea what you'd like to do, Harry?"  
  
"I was thinking about maybe a ball?" Harry suggested. "Obviously not a Yule Ball, that would bring back some bad memories…" He trailed off, and looked down at his hands, lost in his thoughts. He was brought back to reality by the feeling of someone touching his shoulder. He looked up to see both Fred and George looking at him sadly. Fred's hand was on his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"You okay, Harry?" George asked softly. Harry smiled gratefully at him and shook his head as if to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying I don't think a Yule Ball would be a good idea given the circumstances, but perhaps a Valentine's Day Ball? I mean, we never really do much for Valentines Day around here, apart from that year Lockhart was here!" He shuddered, recalling the teasing and the Valentine he had received that year. The twins were grinning evilly, and he could tell that they were remembering the same poem, so he hurried on. "Erm, so I was thinking that we could go to Dumbledore and ask for permission and then we could help organise it and everything."  
  
The twins look delighted. "That sounds great Harry!  
  
The three boys sat in the dormitory for hours brainstorming, until they were rudely interrupted by a loud growl from George's stomach. He blushed and smiled sheepishly before looking at his watch and loudly exclaiming "look at the time! If we don't hurry we'll be late for lunch!" They hurried down to the Great Hall, but not before agreeing to keep their plan a secret for the time being.  
  
After a fine Sunday lunch, with succulent roast lamb and delicious vegetables, Harry accompanied Fred and George back to their dormitory, where they spent a further hour perfecting the details of their plan. Finally, George jotted down the final details and looked up with a grin on his face. "Done!" He pronounced grandly. Fred and Harry grinned.  
  
"Now, we take it to Dumbledore." Harry proclaimed.  
  
A shadow came over Fred's face.  
  
"But… we don't know where to find him! His office's location is one of the few things we DON'T know at Hogwarts." George added. Harry just grinned.  
  
"Finally! My turn to teach you two something!" The twins looked puzzled. "Trust me. I know where his office is. Just follow me." The twins did as he said and followed him out of their dormitory, through the common room and out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
As Harry had predicted, Professor Dumbledore was supportive of their idea. He read over their proposal, making some suggestions and advising them of improvements that could be made. Eventually he looked up and smiled at them with a twinkle in his eye. "You've done a fine job, boys. I am very proud of you! I am afraid, however, that there is one little problem with this plan. Unfortunately, I cannot afford to pay for… ahem…(he looked down at the parchment containing the proposal) …the Frankston Freaks to provide us with entertainment of the musical variety. I'm sorry. You'll have to find another way."  
  
Fred and George looked thoroughly demoralised at this news. Harry, who had never heard of the Frankston Freaks, was not about to let this defeat him.  
  
"Never mind, you two. We'll go back to the dormitory and this of a way around this." He thanked the Headmaster and led the twins back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
The three of them sat around in the dormitory for what seemed like hours trying to come up with an acceptable alternative. The twins couldn't think of any other wizarding groups that would be allowed at Hogwarts, and certainly none that would be any cheaper to hire.  
  
"How about you owl them, Harry, and explain the situation and see if you can't get them to play for free?" George suggested.  
  
"I guess it's worth a try… Hand me that parchment then, will you?"  
  
  
  
Author's notes : Yay! I finally got around to submitting a story. I have a few on my computer that I haven't quite finished and haven't started posting yet…. However I finally got off my rear end and posted. Please review and let me know what you think… Flames will be used to light candles for a romantic dinner between …. and … You'll have to read on to find out who exactly grins evilly  
  
The story will continue, with some humour, some romance and a little angst ( Please be warned that there may be some slashy mentions in the next chapter, but nothing major. Just characters mentioning they find others of the same gender attractive. If anything majorly slashy comes up I will warn you… otherwise please just read around it ( There are decent non-slashy bits too! 


	2. Happiness and Harrassing Malfoy

Author's notes – Thank you to my funky reviewers! Bless you all :-)  
  
Oh, and thanks to my friends (and my sister) who I keep harassing to read and spellcheck and advise, etc. I love you, guys! *grins*  
  
Please consider yourself warned that there are slashy mentions in the upcoming chapters. Not this chapter, and only mentions for the time being, but definite references. Please do not flame me for this – you have been warned in advance!  
  
And please don't flame me saying "____ isn't gay, that'll never happen!"  
  
I very much doubt that there will be a "new transfer student/Exchange student with a mysterious secret" etc either, but people still write fanfiction about that, right? We write about things that would be interesting if they happened… this is just one possibility… I hope you enjoy it! There is lots of non-slash too, and you can just read around the slashy bits :-)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two – Happiness and Harassing Malfoy  
  
The next morning, Harry went down from breakfast feeling very good about himself. He hoped that the Ball would happen as planned, and hopefully that would bring the usual happiness back to Hogwarts. He hummed to himself as he ate breakfast, causing numerous weird looks from the other Gryffindors. His mood was only improved by the arrival of the owl post. He received an owl from the Frankston Freaks, saying that since times were hard they couldn't perform for free, but that they would be willing to halve their fee. Harry jumped up. He spotted the twins exiting the Great Hall and did a mad dash towards them, yelling the whole time. He caught up to them and showed them the letter, and all three started hugging and yelling. Their celebration was cut short by a familiar drawl.  
  
"Really, Potter, you'd think that you're old enough not to need to be comforted! And by two Weasels – even worse! Isn't one good enough for the famous Potter anymore?"  
  
Harry looked up to see the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy and his two Slytherin goons, Crabbe and Goyle, standing in front of him. The Great Hall had gone dead quiet as everyone tried to listen in to what was being said. The arguments between Harry and Draco were legendary at Hogwarts. Harry looked around, and suddenly an idea came to him. He grinned.  
  
"Why, Malfoy, you're one to talk!"  
  
Malfoy looked confused. "Wh-what?" His smug veneer slipped, just for a second, and Harry chose this moment to pounce.  
  
"You're one to talk about comfort. I mean, someone who sleeps with a PINK TEDDY BEAR would really be better off keeping their mouth shut, don't you think?"  
  
The Great Hall erupted in gales of laughter, and smatterings of applause. Harry could hear catcalls and taunts directed at Malfoy coming from all over the Hall. He could even see some Slytherins laughing behind Malfoy's back. Harry grinned broadly. Who cares if it's not true? Malfoy got what was coming to him and the entire school will make him pay!   
  
Malfoy looked absolutely furious. His usually pale face had gone bright red, and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. He stared at Harry for a long moment, and then spat "I'll get you for this Potter. Just wait and see!" He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle, with laughter still echoing behind him. Harry turned around to face the remainder of the student body, still seated at the tables. As he did, the applause increased and he impulsively took a bow, grinning the whole time. As he took his seat, Ron leaned over and patted him on the back, saying, "You know I hate you!" Harry looked up, shocked.  
  
"The finest sledging of Malfoy ever and you didn't have the heart to include your best friend?" Ron hung his head in mock sadness, but Harry could see the broad grin on his face. Even Hermione grinned and congratulated him. Harry grinned back. Causing Draco Malfoy utter embarrassment - what a great way to start to the day!  
  
  
  
Harry's great mood lasted almost a week. After classes on the Monday, he and the twins took the letter from the Frankston Freaks to Professor Dumbledore, and he told them that this was indeed good news, however, the school could not afford this unnecessary expense, and so they would have to fundraise to pay the fee.  
  
The twins and Harry spend much of the next week trying to come up with fundraising ideas. George had suggested that they charge everyone for entrance to the Ball, but that was vetoed by Professor Dumbledore, and as Fred put it, "If we are going to fundraise to have a fun event the fundraising should be fun too."  
  
Harry suggested that they sell chocolate frogs to students, but this was also disallowed by Professor Dumbledore on the grounds that they would have to sell a lot of chocolate to make a little bit of money and that some students would overindulge in chocolate. The brainstorming was taking it's toll on Harry – they had not yet told the others about their plan, and he could tell that Ron was getting jealous of the amount of time he spent with the twins. He told them this and they agreed that if they hadn't come up with a good idea by Friday night then they would abandon the idea of the Frankston Freaks, and instead hire a magical jukebox. The magical jukebox was much cheaper but far less fun than an actual band, the twins told Harry, who had never heard of a magical jukebox.  
  
By Friday, all three boys had been brainstorming non-stop for a week, and they were all thoroughly exhausted. Tramping into their dormitory in the Gryffindor tower after dinner, Fred turned to George and said "George, dearest brother, I'm absolutely exhausted. I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to tidy my room, do my homework and tuck me into bed?"  
  
George snorted. "Fred, dear brother, you don't have a chance in hell of getting me to do that! I'm not your slave! Find a nice house-elf to tidy up and tuck you in…."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "That's it! I've got it!"  
  
Fred and George turned around in amazement. "What, we can sell house- elves?" Fred asked. George grinned. "I don't think Hermione would be too happy about that!"  
  
"No no no!" Harry explained, "We could hold a slave auction!"  
  
"Auctioning house elves instead of just selling them? Could work, but the students who can afford them probably already have them at home."  
  
"No, Fred, not House-elves! STUDENTS! I've heard of it done at muggle schools. You hold an auction, and auction off students. Whoever bids the highest gets the student as their slave for a day! Obviously there would have to be some rules and limitations to what they can make them do, but otherwise they can make them do anything!"  
  
Comprehension dawned on the twins' faces. "So we could buy Hermione and make her do our homework?" Fred asked.  
  
"I guess so. As long as she agreed, and Dumbledore said that having a slave do your homework is acceptable. Perhaps just helping you with your homework, not actually doing it for you?"  
  
"Harry…. I think I love you!" George grinned at him and then pounced, grabbing him into a big bear hug. Fred joined in with a "Me too!", and Harry found himself in the centre of a Weasley hug. He grinned. Life at Hogwarts was starting to become more interesting.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore liked the idea just as much as the twins. He made them set down some rules for the slave auction, such as "No doing homework or sitting tests for the owner", "No rule-breaking or law-breaking" and (to Harry's amusement) "No sexual favours". The twins asked Lee Jordan to act as the auctioneer, and he readily agreed, saying that it was about time something interesting happened. Professor Dumbledore would oversee the whole event, making sure that nothing underhanded happened. The "slaves" would have to nominate or be nominated and agree to the auction, and Harry, Fred and George would all have to be auctioned.  
  
"You can't expect people to volunteer to be slaves if you yourselves wouldn't do it!" he told them, with a twinkle in his eye that made Harry wonder if he was up to something. The next moment, the look was gone and Harry wondered if he hadn't just imagined it. They then decided that Professor Dumbledore would publicise these events at lunch the following day, without saying who exactly was behind it. Harry and the twins thought it better that their identities as organisers was kept quiet, at least for the time being. A container similar to the Goblet of Fire was to be placed in the Entrance Hall, where students could submit their names, as well as those of their peers. There would be no age line this time – the slave auction and indeed the Valentines Ball were to be open to the entire school. During dinner the next Friday, Professor Dumbledore would read out the names that came out of the "Lantern of Lurve", as the twins had dubbed it, and the students nominated could offer their consent or reject it, by simply nodding their heads. The slave auction itself would take place when the students returned from Christmas break, which was fast approaching. This meant that the twins and Harry could take care of arrangements whilst the castle was almost empty, and it also meant that students could bring back money or use Christmas money for the slave auction.  
  
Eventually all the details were settled, and it was agreed that Harry would again write to the Frankston Freaks, thanking them for the discount, and explaining about the slave auction. He would request that they keep Valentine's Day free for the Hogwarts Valentine Ball, and that exact details of the payment would be forthcoming after the fundraising was complete.  
  
Harry and the twins left Dumbledore's office feeling very happy about themselves and grinning from ear-to-ear. 


	3. Confessions and Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
(I wish!)  
  
Don't sue.  
  
Broke student.  
  
Thank you.  
  
:-p  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Yes, this is the chapter with the dreaded slashy reference – someone admits to liking members of the opposite sex. *gasp* Don't flame - if you don't like it, close your eyes for that bit :-) Or just don't read this story, although you will be missing out on some good non-slashy bits… Flames will be used to light a BBQ for my dinner in this nice weather we are having… Read on and review please.  
  
P.S. Sorry to those people who asked that this become a Harry/Hermione. It most certainly will NOT be a H/H, (a) because I have a separate plan for both of them (wahahaha! *cackles evilly*) and (b) because I am not a fan of that pairing so if I did try to write it, it would be a half-hearted and pathetic attempt. Sorry!  
  
P.P.S. Chapters will be posted every Saturday and Tuesday (evenings) Australian time as that is the only time that I have guaranteed Net access (my Dad watches The Bill on those nights! *LOL*). Apologies for this chapter being late – I couldn't access ffn last night, I'm not sure why….  
  
Ok, okay… you're sick of my babbling… on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three – Confessions and Keeping Secrets  
  
  
  
Keeping a secret could be ridiculously hard at times Harry mused. He had been making an effort to spend time with Ron and Hermione, who kept asking him about why he was grinning like an idiot. He was doing his best to hide his happiness, but he wished that he could just tell them what was going on. All he could say was "You'll find out tomorrow!".  
  
Ron in particular was very suspicious. "You've been grinning non-stop since last night! What on earth has gotten into you? You…. you've got a secret girlfriend, haven't you! C'mon, who is she? 'Fess up, Harry!"  
  
"Ron! If Harry does have a secret girlfriend, he probably wants to keep her a secret!" Hermione's logic was, as always, impeccable.  
  
"Erm… no… I don't have a secret girlfriend, actually… I…erm… actually I…um… don't really go for girls… in that way…" He fell silent. The confession that he had been worried about had just slipped out. It hadn't been as bad as he had expected.  
  
"Oh Harry… I didn't realise…Oh…" Ron was as eloquent as ever.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry! I was wondering when you'd tell us. I'm glad you did!" Hermione reached over and hugged him. Harry grinned – he had suspected that Hermione knew, but she hadn't said a word about it.  
  
"Oh my god! You…you've been grinning since you and my brothers came into the common room last night! Ewwwww…. you're dating the twins!"  
  
Harry snorted. "Not exactly, Ron. Firstly, I'm pretty sure that they are both straight. Secondly, they are my best friend's brothers, and that's just WRONG! Thirdly, BOTH twins? Ick! Besides, they're really not my type…Sorry to disappoint you!"  
  
Ron breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Thank god for that! So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"There is no lucky guy. At least, not yet… There's not really anyone in particular that I am interested in… just a couple of people that I was checking out…" Harry wasn't about to tell Ron that one of these good lookers was Malfoy. He didn't think Ron would be too happy with that confession, although he was fairly sure that Hermione had noticed Harry glancing at Malfoy from time-to-time, and if he wasn't wrong Hermione had been doing some glancing herself. He would love to see Ron's face if he heard about that!  
  
  
  
Given the difficulty that he had experienced when trying to keep his news a secret, Harry was understandably pleased when the time came for Professor Dumbledore to make the announcement. The Gryffindors all trooped down for lunch together, although both Harry and the twins had noticeably large grins on their faces, and they were the only ones who did not look surprised when Professor Dumbledore stood up grandly before everyone started eating.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, certain problems at Hogwarts have recently been brought to my attention." Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully, with every eye in the Grand Hall transfixed on him, and students were hanging on his every word. They looked at each other, bewildered. Problems? Were they going to get into trouble? Dumbledore paused to let the students ponder these questions, and then continued, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"There has been a noticeable lack of fun around this castle. Thus, to counteract this problem, we will be staging a Valentine's Ball here at Hogwarts…" he trailed off, unable to continue as the Great Hall filled with cheering and applause. He waited until the din had died down to a dull roar before continuing.  
  
"Unfortunately, Hogwarts is unable to afford to pay for the musical entertainment that has been requested. I believe some of you may already be fans of the… ahem… Frankston Freaks?" Again, loud patches of cheering and applause flooded the hall, although Harry could see a lot of Muggle-borns looked confused at all the fuss.  
  
"Certain students have arranged a fundraising venture to raise money to allow the Frankston Freaks to play here. After you all return from the Christmas break, we will be holding a Slave Auction here at Hogwarts. It will be open to staff and students, and you will all be able to bid for the services of a slave. They will be your property for one consecutive twenty- four hour period. Understandably, there will be certain rules attached to this event…" As the headmaster explained the rules to the student body, Harry looked around the Great Hall to gauge the reaction. From what he could tell, everyone was already looking forward to the slave auction and ball. He grinned. Their hard work was going to be worth it! There would be some relief from the stress and worry that had been abundant since the return of Lord Voldemort, and even if it was only for a short period of time then it was worth it, in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Only students who are willing to act as slaves will do so. If you do not wish to be a slave for whatever reason, you can turn it down, no questions asked. However, please remember that this money is going to you all, so we need volunteers. Slaves can nominate themselves or be nominated by others. We will place a Lantern in the centre of the Entrance Hall, and you have until five pm Friday to submit names. At dinner on Friday night, I will read out the names that have been submitted. If I read out your name, please nod your head to agree, and shake your head if you do not want to participate as a slave. Students, we ask that you please DO NOT harass those students who do not wish to participate – please respect their choice. All staff and students are able to put their names in the Lantern of Lurve (he blushed a little as he said this), as there will be no age limits imposed. The auction itself will take place after Christmas vacation, so please save some of your Christmas money to buy a slave!" He smiled and his eyes twinkled brightly. "Slave duties will be performed in the time up to and including the Valentine's Ball. Slaves may be taken as dates to the Ball. If you violently object to this, please think wisely before submitting your name. That is all. Enjoy your meal." Professor Dumbledore sat down and immediately the loud sounds of chatter sprang up all over the hall.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville were all talking loudly about the announcement, whilst Harry, Fred and George listened on in amusement. Their grins had widened even more, if that was possible. Hermione noticed this, and looked like she was about to say something, until she snapped her mouth shut dramatically. Harry knew that she would ask him about what he knew, but that she would wait until they had more privacy. Suddenly Seamus rounded on Harry.  
  
"Oi! Harry!"  
  
Oh no! Now I am busted! If Seamus has worked it out then it's no longer a secret! Tact and discretion aren't really words that Seamus knows the meaning of…  
  
"Yes, Seamus?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"I reckon that your legion of fans," (Harry cringed. He was glad Malfoy wasn't here to hear this!) "will put your name in for sure! But I don't think you have the guts to do it! You're way too scared! I bet ya 3 galleons that you can't go through with it!"  
  
Harry thought about this bet for a second. Seamus didn't have to know that Harry was required to be a slave. And the three galleons would help the fundraising enormously… Besides, Seamus was a bit of a cutie, and Harry didn't want a reputation of being a scaredy-cat. He shuddered to think what Malfoy would make of that rumour, especially since Malfoy was still looking for a way to get revenge over the pink teddy bear rumour.  
  
"You're on, Seamus! That money is as good as mine!" Harry said in the most cocky, Malfoy-like drawl that he could dredge up. Because, truth be told, Seamus was dead right. Harry was terrified. He could see the events progressing in his mind: the scary sixth-year girl who had invited him to the Yule Ball buying him and making him take her to the Valentines Ball, and making him (shudder!) dance the whole time, despite the fact that she was at least a foot taller than him. He shook his head to try and clear the awful images from his mind.  
  
Please, God, don't let that happen to me! I can handle Lord Voldemort, but not that! 


	4. Announcements and Applause

Author's Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! Your support is greatly appreciated. Sorry to all those who have requested certain partnerships – the plan for each character was mapped out before the story was first posted and I don't intend to change it… Please read on anyway! Sorry that this instalment was late – yesterday was Australia Day and there was a big fireworks display that I went to see, so I wasn't home until 2am. I don't really think that my family would have been too happy if I tried to turn on the computer and post it then! Also, I have exams next week so Tuesday's instalment might be delayed or nonexistent, depending on how stressed I get. Next Friday I will be at the Day/night cricket (*drool* Daniel Vettori! *grins*), but hopefully I will be awake long enough on Saturday to post. Apologies in advance!  
  
I hope you all like this chapter. It's shorter than other but more important things happen! Read and review please! Flames are not welcome and will be used to ignite next year's Australia Day fireworks! :-)  
  
  
  
Chapter Four – Announcements and Applause  
  
  
  
Friday couldn't come soon enough for Harry, who was looking forward to finding out who else would be up for auction. He had had a great week – Malfoy was still being tormented by the pink teddy bear rumour, and had kept away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were grateful for this, particularly Hermione, as it meant that they could concentrate more on their studies, and as Hermione often reminded them "OWLs are coming up soon, you know!"  
  
By Friday night Harry was glad to have a rest from studying. As he walked into the Great Hall with his fellow Gryffindors, he was instantly aware of a great sense of excitement and anticipation. Everyone was chattering excitedly, and from what he could hear it was all about the slave auction. He grinned. Thank god everyone has finally stopped worrying about Voldemort! I mean I guess worry is natural, but not all day every day!  
  
The Great Hall filled quickly and when Dumbledore stood up, the Hall went instantly quiet.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Good evening"  
  
There was a chorus of "Good evenings" in reply.  
  
"I am sure that you are all eagerly anticipating the announcement of nominees for the slave auction. I must again remind you that every student has the right to not participate. Please respect that right."  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Filch appeared, carrying the Lantern of Lurve. He carried it through the Great Hall and placed it at the staff table, in front of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Filch. Now, without further ado lets find out who has been nominated… Mr Fred Weasley!"  
  
Fred stood up and nodded his head vigorously. Applause and cheering broke out, to which Fred waved and bowed.  
  
"Lee Jordan!" Lee looked puzzled, and Harry could see him talking to George. Lee looked up at Dumbledore before slowly shaking his head, still looking utterly bewildered. A number of jeers could be heard, coming from the direction of the Slytherin table.  
  
"That's enough!" Thundered Dumbledore. "I thought I made it clear that noone be harassed for their choices! If this continues then I will have no choice but to call this whole thing off!" The hall fell as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"That's better. Now, Mr Jordan is objecting, because he has kindly agreed to act as our auctioneer. Thank you Mr Jordan." Some applause broke out, although Harry could see the Slytherin table sitting in stony silence.  
  
"Mr George Weasley!"  
  
"Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley!"  
  
"Miss Hannah Abbott!"  
  
Dumbledore read off a number of names, including quite a few people that Harry didn't know. Most people agreed, but one or two shook their heads, including one young girl who looked like she would burst into tears if someone so much as spoke to her. Harry also noticed that everyone who was nominated was from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Apparently none of the Slytherins would lower themself to the level of a slave, even if it was only for a day and for a good cause.  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
What the-? Harry looked up in shock. Ron had a look of utter disbelief on his face that Harry suspected might be mirrored in his own face. Hermione paused for a moment, seemingly weighing things up, before standing, smiling broadly and nodding her head. Loud cheers could be heard from all along the Gryffindor table as she sat down, grinning at Harry and Ron, who were still frozen from the shock.  
  
"'Mione… have you gone mad? This isn't you!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron," she replied breezily. "I felt like trying something new. Is that a crime?"  
  
Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Harry felt obliged to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I for one think that this is great! Very brave of you. Way to go, Mione!"  
  
Ron had barely had time to react from one surprise when another came along.  
  
"Miss Ginny Weasley!"  
  
Ginny looked just as shocked as Ron. She brushed bright red and looked around angrily at the table. She found what she was looking for in Fred and George, who were talking together and trying not to laugh. Putting two and two together, Harry realised that Fred and George must have submitted Ginny's name without telling her.  
  
"Poor Ginny…" he said aloud. Hermione nodded. Obviously she had come to the same conclusion as Harry. Ginny looked as mad as Harry had seen her get. She shot a death look at the twins before standing and nodding her head. The twins looked shocked - apparently they hadn't expected her to go through with it. Ron was still sitting speechless, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. But the shocks were not over yet, for the next name that Dumbledore read out was the most surprising of them all!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger! Sorry! See you here for the next episode of Harry Potter and the Lantern of Lurve… 


	5. Surprises and a Certain Scaredy-Cat

Authors note: Hi all… sorry this is late…. I wasn't going to post at all but I was having such a bad day that I need some friendly reviews to cheer me up! :-)  
  
Why such a bad day, you ask? It started last night, with me cramming for today's exam (more about that in a second). So there I am, studying whilst listening to the cricket on the radio, and my team is doing really well, everyone has given up on the opposition. SO what do they do? Fight back! And worse – they win! Arggh! The worst thing is my favourite player missed a catch (an impossible catch) that would have probably won them the game! So I was somewhat annoyed by the time I went to sleep. I woke up this morning, all calm and motivated, and decided to read the newspaper to relax while I ate breakfast. What do I find out then? That my favourite player sustained a head injury during the aforementioned attempt at an impossible catch and is in doubt for this Friday's game. This Friday's game of course being the only one in my hometown; that I have tickets for and have been eagerly anticipating for ages! *sigh*  
  
So I went off to university to do my exam and it was HORRIBLE! Truly *awful*. I considered suicide midway through, but it was an anatomy exam and frankly trying to clobber myself to death with a human brain was somewhat unappealing! ;-p And to make matters even worse, I have another exam tomorrow but I am too tired to study for it…  
  
Oh well…. enough whinging… Next instalment will be posted Saturday evening, when I will rave about the cricket (and tell you if my favourite player played or not!).  
  
Please review~! Flames will be used on my stupid exams!  
  
Disclaimer: All I need to complete this great day is to be sued. Please don't. None of this is mine, except for the Lantern of Lurve…. If you want to borrow that, let me know!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five – Surprises and a Certain Scaredy-Cat  
  
"Miss Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
The Great Hall went dead silent. 400 heads swivelled in the direction of the Slytherin table. The Slytherins themselves looked at Pansy as if she had grown an extra head. She looked a bit affronted at all the attention, then flashed a grin at Malfoy (who looked utterly disgusted) and stood up and nodded.  
  
Ridiculously perky, that girl. Harry also was somewhat disgusted. Stop kidding yourself. You're just jealous because she's making eyes at Draco… You mean *Malfoy*  
  
"Green-eyed monster, Harry?" A laughing Hermione brought Harry out of his internal debate.  
  
Too bloody smart for her own good, that girl. I'm going to have to sit down and have a talk with her!   
  
After the announcement of Pansy's name, a couple more names were announced, none of them Slytherins.  
  
"I am afraid that there is but one more nominee remaining. This one person nominated many times, by different students, and I hope that that means that there will be furious bidding at the actual auction. Mr Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry felt like a deer caught in headlights. Every eye in the Great Hall was upon him, and he wished more than anything that he could just say no and run away, but he had promised Dumbledore and he intended to keep that promise. Besides, he couldn't lose a bet to Seamus! He stood up slowly, grinned, and nodded his head. The Hall erupted in cheers and applause. Harry could see the scary upper year girl clapping enthusiastically, and he sat down abruptly, but not before poking his tongue out at one rather stunned Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"Ah, you may very well say yes now, Harry Potter, but whether or not you have the guts to go through with it remains to be seen." As much as Harry hated to admit it, Seamus was right. He was scared of being up for auction, and he prayed that somehow he would find the courage to go through with it. The fact that he was now apparently the centrepiece of this auction was not helping. Somehow, Harry managed to make it through dinner, and back to the Gryffindor tower, without incident.  
  
Hermione accosted him back in the common room. Ron had gone off to play a game of Wizard's Chess against Ginny. Ginny was still mad, and Ron figured him mum would be angry if she found out that her daughter murdered two of her sons, so Ron was doing his best to keep Ginny distracted until she calmed down to a safe level.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Yeah… I think that might be a good idea…" They found a quiet corner of the common room and sat down.  
  
"I take it you told Ron then?"  
  
"What? Did he say something to you?"  
  
"No… he was just looking at you oddly…"  
  
"Oddly? Oh no! Oh…." Harry sighed deeply.  
  
"No! Not checking you out! Don't worry! I think he was trying to see who you were checking out…who you were looking at, who was looking at you. That sort of thing…"  
  
"Thank God! I was worried for a bit there! I mean Ron's my best friend and I wouldn't want to have to tell him that I'm not attracted to him… He's probably still thinking I am dating the twins! I mean how bizarre is that? Accusing me of dating BOTH twins… that's just…. icky."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Mione, did you just say who was looking at *me*? It wasn't that scary sixth year who asked me to the Yule Ball was it?"  
  
"Who? I didn't notice her, sorry. The people I noticed were rather more…male…."  
  
That piqued Harry's curiosity.  
  
"Who? C'mon, tell me! Please!"  
  
Hermione smiled smugly. "Not a chance, Harry Potter. You should be able to work it out for yourself. Certain people aren't good at subtly glancing at you. Instead they tend to stare openly when you are not looking. I would have thought that you would have noticed by now. Speaking of noticing things…. have you noticed that so many of our classmates have become far better looking in the past year?" Harry grinned. He had expected that sooner or later they would have this conversation, but he had not thought that Hermione would have been so up-front about it.  
  
"Oh I know! Isn't it so distracting! Just when we need to study it's harder to pay attention in class… Anyone in particular?"  
  
"Well, Justin Finch-Fletchley has definitely grown up over the summer…"  
  
"Oh yeah! So has Seamus! Just don't let him know!" They both laughed. Just as they calmed themselves down, Seamus walked into the common room and headed towards them.  
  
"Oi! What romantic rendezvous are you two having in this corner?"  
  
"Nothing like that, I'm afraid, Seamus, just talking." replied Harry.  
  
"About?" Seamus looked ecstatic at the thought that he might hear some juicy secret.  
  
"Nothing. Just commenting on how some of the guys here at Hogwarts got much better looking over the holidays…" Harry explained. Seamus gave Harry an odd look, and then he grinned his trademark cheeky grin. Leaning down conspiratorially, he said softly, "Speaking of gorgeous guys, I saw Oliver Wood in Diagon Alley before school came back, and he is absolutely divine! I probably left a large pool of drool on the floor, I was staring so hard! Perhaps you could introduce me to your former captain, Harry? I'd be your friend forever!" Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oliver Wood? Really? I'll have to check him out…" commented Hermione.  
  
"Oliver? Ew! No! That'd be too weird for me… besides, I never got the impression that he was gay…"  
  
"Oh no, Straight as a whistle. Shame, really…" And with that last remark, Seamus was off, gone to harass Neville and Dean, who were 'helping' Ron play his chess game.  
  
"Well…" Hermione remarked.  
  
"Is it just me or does an encounter with Seamus always leave you exhausted? Like it requires a lot of energy just to be near him?" Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
"So, to get back to the previous discussion, who have you been noticing, Harry?"  
  
"Well as you said, Justin, Seamus, Terry Boot in Ravenclaw…" He trailed off, not wanting to reveal that he had been perving on a Slytherin.  
  
"Okay, but if you had to say who you thought was the best looking guy in the school, who would it be?" Harry sighed. HE had to tell the truth. Hermione would know if he was lying, and besides, she was his best friend and could be trusted. Best to get this admission over as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ohhh… I hate you! It would have to be…. undoubtedly…. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What? Malfoy! Ew!"  
  
You did say best looking, not personality or anything! Besides, I've seen you check out Malfoy before! And you can't deny he's good looking…"  
  
"Ok, you are right, he is good-looking, and we were basing it on looks and nothing else. And I have NOT been checking out Malfoy!"  
  
"You have!"  
  
"Okay, maybe once or twice," she conceded, "but nothing more!"  
  
"Okay then, smarty-pants, who would you have said?"  
  
Hermione blushed bright red. It was a common colour for the Weasleys, but not Hermione - Harry had never seen her blush like that before... Finally, she softly mumbled "Ron."  
  
Harry beamed. "I knew it!"  
  
A/N: Congratulations to whoever it was that guessed right! (Sorry, having trouble viewing my reviews at the moment…) And to whoever it was that suggested Draco would be up for auction – Do you really think a Malfoy would be up for auction? "Wait until my father hears about *this*!" Besides, it'd probably mess up his hair! *lol* 


	6. Gambling and Girly Gossip

Hi all! Wow I made it past 60 reviews~! Go me! Thank you all! And in this special "thank you" edition of Harry Potter and the Lantern of Lurve, I thank all my reviewers – see the bottom of the page. Sorry to those I didn't thank individually. 63 reviews is a lot to reply to, and a lot of things I would have ended up writing 25 times. So no hard feelings if I didn't write personally to you! I appreciate the review and will try to reply to you next time!  
  
To those who were worried about my suicide reference, thanks for the concern! I was only kidding, but it's nice to feel loved! Besides, why would I kill myself now? I studied my butt off for the past few weeks and that effort would have been wasted! I will at least wait until exam results come out (2 weeks *shudder*) and then reconsider my options! *lol* kidding! Anyway, if I fail my dad might just kill me…  
  
Hehehe I made it to the cricket and it was GREAT! More on that on Tuesday – today's author's notes and thankyous are long enough as is… But for those of you who have no idea who I am drooling over, I will try and post his pic as my author's photo… And for those of you (Americans!) who have no idea what I am talking about when I mention cricket (no not the funny bouncing insect!) let me know in your review and I can try and explain it! :o)  
  
Enjoy the story! Hopefully Chapter 7 will be out on Tuesday… Of course, I haven't actually written it yet… Minor detail! See you then!  
  
Chapter Six – Gambling and Girly Gossip  
  
He didn't know how he did it, but Harry managed to keep Hermione's secret. He couldn't help but chuckle every time he saw Hermione and Ron together. Their feelings about each other were obvious to everyone but them, and there were numerous betting pools around the school as to when exactly the two would get together. Harry himself had bet 1 galleon that they would become a couple in the fortnight preceding the Valentine's Ball, and he knew that Seamus and Dean had spent at least 3 galleons each betting on various times throughout the school year. What Harry couldn't understand was how neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed anything strange. Whispered conversations and strange glances followed them around, and still they were blissfully oblivious. For someone so smart, Hermione is fairly obtuse when it comes to matters of the heart Harry mused. And Ron, well he's just too scared of failing and not living up to what he thinks everyone expects of him to bite the bullet and make a move. Which leaves a potential relationship stuck in limbo. Harry sighed. He hoped that something would happen soon as all he wanted was for his friends to be happy. I wonder if there isn't some way we could speed things up there…?   
  
  
  
Holidays crept up on Harry, and before long the corridors of Hogwarts were filled with students and their trunks, leaving Harry, Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys as practically the only occupants of the Gryffindor tower. A second year and two first years were also staying behind, but the second year was always studying, and the two first year girls were so shy that they never talked to Harry. He heard them giggling and gossiping a couple of times, so he knew that they weren't mute, but it seemed that every time he walked into a room they would both clam up completely.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Neville had become good friends. Ginny and Hermione had been good friends for quite a while, but since Hermione was so worried about the OWLs (and preoccupied with Ron), Ginny had made other friends. She was also a close friend of Colin Creevey, but since he and his brother Dennis had gone home for the holidays Ginny was spending much of her time with Neville. Fred and George were busy planning the Ball and the auction, with Harry contributing wherever possible. He strongly suspected that they were also spending time working on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, despite their promises to Mrs Weasley that they would study hard and not work on materials for the joke shop until after they graduate.  
  
Harry was glad that Malfoy had gone home for the holidays. From what he had heard, Malfoy was still being taunted about his teddy bear. Harry on the other hand often found himself being accosted in the hallways, and being thanked by random Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The break from Malfoy's sneers and snide comments (and congratulations from strangers) was most welcome, in Harry's opinion.  
  
  
  
The holidays flew by, filled with friendship, study and Ball and Auction preparations. The auction was almost completely organised, and the majority of the ball preparations were complete. The order for the auction of the slaves had been decided, and Lee Jordan had apparently been practising his auctioning skills all holidays. ("It's driving my mum up the wall!" he'd said in a Christmas owl to the twins.) The stage and its decorations had been prepared in the Great Hall, and by the time the new term commenced, the auction was all that anyone could talk about.  
  
In the two weeks between the commencement of term and the auction, very little work was achieved at Hogwarts. Even Snape had sensed that he wasn't going to achieve much, and Potions class was much easier than normal. Unfortunately, this left more time for Malfoy to sneer and threaten Harry, which wasn't exactly Harry's idea of fun. On the plus side, it allowed Harry numerous opportunities to sneak a surreptitious glance at Draco, who in Harry's opinion was getting sexier by the day (although he would never admit this to anyone except for perhaps Hermione). After one particular Potions lesson, about 3 days before the day of the auction, the students hurried into the hall in their usual haphazard manner, eager to get out of the dungeons and away from Snape. As they left the dungeons, Malfoy pushed past Harry and Ron, causing Harry to go sprawling to the floor and Ron's books to scatter everywhere. Ron looked more annoyed than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"What the heck is your problem, Malfoy? Hurrying home to teddy?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why? You jealous?" Malfoy drawled. "After all, I'm sure your parents couldn't afford for you to have a teddy bear. But, don't worry, perhaps the Mudblood will offer to fill in for you? Or even Snotty Potty… I hear he…" Amused onlookers never got to find out what Malfoy had heard, however, as an enraged Weasley blushing bright red lunged at Malfoy. "Why you-!" His large hands reached out towards Malfoy's neck, his freckled hands a stark contrast to the pale creamy skin of Malfoy's neck. Luckily for Malfoy, Professor Snape appeared at that very moment and broke up the fight before it had even begun. Harry supposed that Snape had surfaced from the dingy dungeons to find out to where his next class had disappeared. Indeed, there was a large crowd gathered around, watching the unfolding situation with glee. Harry heard a seventh year Hufflepuff say to his friend "Well I am glad that horrible Malfoy kid finally got what was coming to him!"  
  
In the end, Malfoy was not the one punished, as Snape was as unwilling as ever to punish a student from his own house. Malfoy got away without a scratch, whilst Ron was ordered to serve a detention. This proclamation was met with a chorus of booing from the assembled students, which was quickly quelled by a dirty look and a snarled "Get to class, all of you!" from Snape. Harry quickly stood up and dragged a still fuming Ron away, fearing that if they remained any longer, Snape would try to have Ron expelled. Halfway to Transfiguration Ron realised that his books were still scattered on the floor of the hallway, meaning that they had to double back and they ended up being very late. Professor McGonagall had obviously heard about the fight, as when the duo hurried into class and sat in their usual seats she didn't say a word.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to make it through the next 24 hours without getting into trouble, and after dinner Ron trudged off reluctantly to do his detention with Snape, leaving Harry and Hermione together in the common room. Things just weren't the same without Ron there, so Harry and Hermione packed away the wizard's chess set and curled up in the corner for a heart to heart.  
  
"So…Harry…"  
  
"Yeah Mione?"  
  
"What's going on between you and Draco Malfoy then?"  
  
"Huh?" Well she's certainly straight to the point… and right on the money. Darn! Should I fob her off? Nah, she's my best friend… So confession time it is. Again…  
  
"I've noticed you glancing at him a lot lately. You want to talk about it?"  
  
"I…erm…I don't really know."  
  
"Do you have feelings for him?"  
  
"I…I dunno, Mione. All I know is that I suddenly started seeing how good looking he was…"  
  
"Are you attracted to him? Do you LOVE him?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you… I mean I'm really confused about this myself, so I can't even begin to explain it to you…I'm attracted to him, but I certainly don't love him…. he may be HOT, but that doesn't change that he's a right bastard!" Hermione nodded sympathetically as Harry went on.  
  
"Besides, it's not as if anything will ever happen, right? I mean no matter how I feel, he's on the other side and hates me…"  
  
"You know that I hate to quote an cliché, but love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Look how passionate you two are when you fight, then imagine what would happen if you turned that passion to love! Wow!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned. He didn't want to reveal to Hermione the images that *that* had brought to mind! Wanting to change the topic, he turned to Hermione and asked:  
  
"Mione, can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead…I guess I have asked you enough that I deserve it!"  
  
"Why did you put your name in the Lantern of Lurve?"  
  
"How did you know that I put it in?"  
  
"You didn't look surprised when Dumbledore announced your name. So why did you do it?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "You are probably going to think that I'm pretty dumb…"  
  
"Trust me – one thing I would *never* think about you is that you are dumb!"  
  
"I thought… perhaps…I should do *something* before I graduate that doesn't involve study! Besides, I thought it might make me more popular… It's probably stupid, but everyone knows and likes you and Ron, so I thought maybe this would…" She trailed off. Harry smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"I understand. And for what it's worth, I think that what you are doing takes guts. You're very brave, and definitely not stupid!"  
  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks, Harry. Your support means a lot to me. I don't think Ron agrees with you though!"  
  
"I'm sure he does… he just hasn't quite realised it yet!"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, that's our Ron!"  
  
Harry smiled. "I know that you love him just the way he is."  
  
Hermione blushed. "You're too smart for your own good, Mr Potter! There was one other thing though…promise me you won't laugh?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I was hoping that maybe if I get involved in the auction, it will help improve my chances of being prefect next year." Because of the increased dangers this year, Professor Dumbledore had declared that prefects would be selected from sixth and seventh years, not from the fifth years as in previous years.  
  
"Good on you, Hermione. But you know that we'll be proud of you no matter what."  
  
"Of course. But it's just something that I'd really like to do. You won't tell Ron, will you? I just don't think he'd understand. [1]"  
  
"No problems, Hermione."  
  
At that moment, Harry was dragged away by Seamus, who had been giggling with Neville and Dean for the past 10 minutes, and Hermione was left to her own thoughts in the corner of the common room.  
  
  
  
[1] *sings* And if you tell my Ron, my achy breaky Ron, he might blow up and kill this man, wooo! Ok, if you don't understand that, don't worry. It just means that I'm too old compared to the teenyboppers of today! *lol* (No offence intended!)  
  
*** Apologies for the song. One of the NZ guys has the surname Styris, and is nicknamed "Billy Ray", and whenever he came out to bowl yesterday I started singing… It's been stuck in my head all day! *shudders*. Hope it gets stuck in your head too! *grins evilly*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: A big thank you section for today!  
  
Lothlorien – Yes, Harry will be a popular item at the auction! But there can ultimately be only one winner…. Who will it be? *grins mysteriously*  
  
Mandraco – Pansy has her reasons… they shall be revealed in due course!  
  
Zombie-miho – attached to me? Erm... ok then… might look a bit odd though!  
  
**** - Yes, NZ. Bugger. They lost again. I am crossing my fingers for SA to win tomorrow and then hopefully NZ can scrape into the finals. As long as Australia doesn't make it – arrogant pigs! (And yes, I am Australian!). Glad you like the story! I wish I could have a slave… It'd have to be Vettori! *drools*  
  
Silverymoon – Draco will get his revenge for the pink teddy bear incident, but as for who buys Harry, you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Twins of Destiny and Fate – I promise you that Ron and Neville are NOT going to get together in this story! I think that everyone writes Oliver as a hottie because of Sean Biggerstaff. I'm not going to deny that Sean is a cutie and played Wood well, but he's hardly "burly", is he?! Not what I had imagined whilst reading the book. Not complaining though – he was the best looker in the movie – also the only one whom I can perve on and not feel like a paedophile! *lol*  
  
As I've said before, you'll have to wait and see who buys Harry!  
  
Elijah's Cheeseho – erm… nice nickname! Please explain? Patience is indeed a virtue, but not one that I have much of! Hope that the wait wasn't too long…  
  
Night Spirit – More twins coming up soon! *salutes* Seamus will be pulling out the Galleons, but who is he bidding for? And what's so wrong about girls? I'm sure Harry could handle going to the dance with one, but he'd be in trouble if they got the wrong idea!  
  
HermioneHeidi – "We all know..."? Getting cocky are we? Much like a Malfoy! *lol*  
  
Kaylin – Yay! Another Ron/Hermione fan! Thanks for the support!  
  
DeadTwice – I don't think there are *that* many gay guys at Hogwarts! From what I've counted there are two gay and one possibly bi guy. Considering the average in the population is generally considered to be 10%, I didn't think that to be very high… Maybe just that the best guys are always gay? *grins*  
  
Prophetess of Hearts – Thanks as always for the support and reviews!  
  
Angelstar – I hope I made it up to you (and the rest of my faithful audience) with the last chapter…  
  
Tasuki – Dumbledore made the no sexual favours rule for a number of reasons, most of which you can probably think of. But seriously, how many people would volunteer if there was a possibility that they might be forced to become Filch's sex slave? *lol*  
  
Lilith – I'm glad you liked the discussion about the guys! I tried to base it on the discussions I have with my best friend. :o) And there is the distinct possibility of a direct Harry/someone pairing at some point in time… *winks*  
  
Jess – Sorry that Harry has to be gay… I'm not very good at writing straight Harry *lol* I'll try! I think my next story will have a straight and slash version, but it'll take me ages to write!  
  
To everyone who wanted Snape and Malfoy as slaves – sorry! I just couldn't see either of them volunteering. Too many people hate them! They'd be treated very badly. Besides, I think it's better with them as possible bidders! Just imagine how scared Harry will be, knowing that his enemy and the teacher that hates him have the power (the $$) to make him be at their bidding for 24 hours! Imagine what they could make him do! Aaahh, the possibilities… *sighs* Harry's going to be terrified by the time the auction comes around!  
  
And finally, a very big thank you to EVERYONE who read, reviewed and supported my little story! :-D Thank you all! 


	7. Worried Witches and Wizards

A/N - Thanks to all my reviewers for their support and advice. Sorry about the delay - I was trying to upload it yesterday but was having trouble with ff.net. I was going to try again in the evening but got addicted to the Winter Olympics Opening Ceremony! LOL. Sad, huh? Well, the cricket has finished so I need to watch some form of sport. (New Zealand lost *sigh*, but at least it was South Africa that won, not Australia. And I'm pleased to say that my fave cricketer bowled the ball that SA hit for a 4 thus winning the game... I'm so proud of him!)  
  
To Icefire - I would love some challenges to try and use - got very stuck doing this chapter, haven't started on the next so any inspiration would be welcomed :-)  
  
Mandraco - the reason I wasn't going for Oz? 2 words - Shane Warne. Can't bear to support any team containing him. I wasn't specifically going for NZ, I don't mind South Africa either, I was just going for anyone but Australia. That's not to say that I dislike all members of the Aussie team, just some in particular. Going for NZ for some reason? Tee hee, my reasons: Andre Adams, Daniel Vettori, Adam Parore. Enough said! (Of course I support them for their talents, not their looks! What kind of person do you think I am?) *lol*  
  
T - who are you? I don't think the head/groin injury would be appropriate in this fanfic but I *am* considering a separate fanfic using that specific event. :-) Does anyone know if there is Sports fanfic? If they have N'sync fanfic (*shudder*) then surely there is sports fic somewhere....  
  
Okay, as for chronological vs character, voting was about half/half, so I will wait and see which plot bunny bites me first :-) Thanks for all the support and email me [1]mikki@nzoomail.com with challenges and plot ideas!  
  
Chapter Seven - Worried Witches and Wizards  
  
The day before the slave auction felt like the longest day of Harry's life. It seemed like everywhere he went, giggles and whispering followed. He was tormented by it - In the corridors, in the Great Hall, even in the Gryffindor Common Room. Matters were made worse by Seamus popping up at random intervals asking, "So, you chickened out yet Potter?" in his loud Irish drawl.  
  
Although Harry didn't plan to make the news public, he was absolutely terrified and he knew that if it weren't for the promise he had made to Dumbledore he would never make it onto the auction stage. He was doing his best to keep calm and stay brave, but he was a bit concerned at the number of times he had seen the scary sixth year girl in the school corridors. He was convinced that she was there even when his classes were the only nearby classes and she had no reason to be there, and he had taken to avoiding walking to class without Ron or Hermione by his side. The prospect that this girl might buy him and make him be her slave made him shudder. He had seriously considered asking Ron to buy him at the slave auction, but he didn't know how much money the girl had, and somehow it didn't seem fair to rig the bidding.  
  
At dinner on the night before the auction, the entire school was buzzing. People were talking, gossiping and laughing loudly. Harry's fear was allayed somewhat by the knowledge that this was the first time there had been such a jovial atmosphere at Hogwarts since the return of Voldemort. From what he could see, every Hogwarts student was excited about the following day's auction. Even those students who could not spare the money to bid for a slave, such as Colin Creevey who had earlier stopped Harry for a chat, were excitedly speculating about who would buy whom, how much money would be raised and who their dream slave would be. ("I'd love to buy Filch and lock him in a room with Fluffy!" grinned Ron.)  
  
It was clear that the slave auction was the best thing to happen to Hogwarts in a long while, and Harry guiltily filed away his "run away from Hogwarts before the auction" plans. Come on, Harry! You are a Gryffindor for crying out loud! Surely you have the guts to stand up on a platform and then do chores for someone for a day. You did the chores for the Dursleys for 10 years remember, and that wasn't even for a good cause. You can do it! All these people are counting on you!   
  
Harry could tell that Ginny and Hermione were just as nervous as he was, perhaps even more if they were anywhere near as good as him at hiding it. During the evening before the auction, Hermione and Harry settled down in a corner of the Gryffindor common room for another heart-to-heart chat. Ron was otherwise preoccupied, playing a rambunctious game of Exploding Snap with Seamus, Dean and Colin Creevey. Ginny and Neville appeared to be having a deep and meaningful conversation in the opposite corner of the common room. Harry pointed out this to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, there's an interesting development... I wonder if something is going to happen there?"  
  
Hermione pondered this for a moment.  
  
"I don't know... I mean it would be nice - they are both lovely people and they would go well together and make each other happy, but do you think they would go for each other?"  
  
"Well, it's no secret that Neville liked *you* for a while, Mione, but he *did* enjoy having Ginny as his date for the Yule Ball. And he has mentioned Ginny quite a lot in recent weeks... maybe he is falling for her? Has she said anything to you?"  
  
"I probably haven't been the best friend to her as of late... I've been a bit preoccupied with myself, I'm ashamed to say."  
  
"Preoccupied with yourself? Or more particularly with *Ron*?" Harry teased. Hermione blushed. "Perhaps a bit of both. I guess Ron has been on my mind a bit, but the OWLs and the whole prefect business has also been weighing on me. Not to mention my worrying about the slave auction. I'm...." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Harry prompted.  
  
"I'm just really worried about tomorrow. I mean, what if I get up there and no one wants to buy me. It's okay for you - everyone knows that you are going to be the mostly hotly contested item at the auction. But the rest of us..."  
  
Harry laughed out loud. Hermione looked upset, so he hurriedly tried to explain himself.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for laughing! It's just that... well... you are scared that no one is going to buy you, and you're convinced that I am immune from that fear because *everyone* is going to want to buy me. In reality, that's exactly what I am afraid of! Anyone at Hogwarts can buy me, even the people that I am scared of or dislike. Snape, Pansy Parkinson, even the scary 6^th year who spends half he life stalking me...  
  
Tomorrow when I get up on the auction stage, I could end up in the hands of any of those people, and let me tell you, that thought is absolutely terrifying!"  
  
"And what about...Never mind." Hermione started to say something, but obviously thought better of it. "I guess my fears are just stupid then."  
  
"Of course not, Mione! Let me tell you something that I've never told anyone else before. When I first came to Hogwarts and saw the sorting ceremony I was convinced that I would get up there and put on the Sorting Hat, and then... nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" she sounded puzzled.  
  
"I thought that I would just sit there for ages, and the hat wouldn't see anything in me, and then McGonagall would rip it off my head and declare that there had been a mistake. I wasn't really a wizard, and I would be sent back to the Dursleys at once!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Harry, I am flattered that you would confide in me, but really, that's just an irrational fear! Of course there was no mistake made! You are a fine wizard."  
  
"And you are a fine witch. I am positive that there will be no shortage of bidders on you tomorrow. In fact, I can guarantee you that there are a number of people wanting to buy you. So don't worry too much. Everything will be fine, I promise!"  
  
"A promise from Harry Potter, eh? Now I know that I have nothing to worry about!"  
  
She grinned at him, and he smiled back. "Anyway, Harry, I might go and get my beauty sleep. Got a big day tomorrow!" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for listening to my stupid problems. You're the best!"  
  
"No problem. Thanks for listening to mine. Goodnight!"  
  
"'Night Harry."  
  
As Hermione left the common room, Harry decided that she had the right idea and he should go to sleep too. He wandered over to the Exploding Snap game to let his roommates know that he was going to bed early. Ginny passed him in the middle of the common room, giving him a Weasley grin and a cheery "G'night, Harry! See you in the morning!"  
  
Ron wasn't ready to go to sleep, as he told Harry that he had just got a new issue of "Quidditch Monthly" that he wanted to read before bed. Seamus and Dean decided to turn in early as well, Seamus saying, "We need a big rest before the excitement of tomorrow. Besides, someone has to stay in the dorm to make sure you don't try and escape out the window, Harry!"  
  
As they exited the common room, Harry spotted Neville coming over to talk to Colin. They talked quickly in low voices, frequently sneaking furtive looks around the room, as if to check that no one was listening. Wonder what they are up to? he thought.  
  
As they walked up the stairs to their dormitory, Harry asked Seamus, "How's the big plan going?"  
  
"Ah...it's going well, Harry! People around here are so dumb, even the smart ones! No one suspects a thing!"  
  
In the darkness of the hallway, Seamus, Dean and `sweet, innocent' Harry Potter grinned evilly.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:mikki@nzoomail.com 


End file.
